humano
by shashachan7
Summary: y recuerdas que eres un shinobi, los shinobis no tienen sentimientos, no muestran sentimientos, y tu eres uno, pero también recuerda sasuke eres un shinobi, pero también un uchiha y un humano.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gritas**_

 _ **Gritas porque sientes el dolor desgarrándote. Como si tuvieras mas de mil kunais incrustados en tu piel.**_

 _ **Sufres la peor de las torturas**_

 _ **Y gritas, lloras y gimoteas**_

 _ **Gritas que la amabas y empiezas a llorar junto a la lluvia camuflando tu dolor**_

 _ **Te das cuenta que es tarde**_

 _ **Que no los puedes revivir**_

 _ **Que no puedes retroceder el tiempo**_

 _ **Y pudiste evitarlo**_

 _ **Que mataste a tu propia familia**_

 _ **La culpabilidad te carcome cada vez más.**_

 _ **En el suelo están sus siluetas, trazadas con tiza blanca**_

 _ **Y tu memoria te hace pasar la peor de las jugadas.**_

 _ **Recuerdas y lloras**_

 _ **Lloras hasta no poder mas**_

 _ **Sabes que tu fuiste quien los mato.**_

 _ **Quien portaba la katana que acabo con sus vidas**_

 _ **Quien portaba el arma que mato la alegría de tu hermano**_

 _ **Quien portaba el arma que rompió tu corazón, su propio corazón, a la chica que amabas**_

 _ **Te dices a ti mismo que fue por la paz, por el bien de la aldea.**_

 _ **¿Pero a qué precio?**_

 _ **La ultima persona mas importante para ti quiere matarte, y no lo culpas, mas bien…**_

 _ **lo aceptas.**_

 _ **Recuerdas esos momentos de sonrisas, de paz. Cuando no estabas solo. Cuando tenias a tu lado a tu mejor amigo, a tu familia, a la chica que querías.**_

 _ **Y lloras y golpeas el suelo**_

 _ **Haciéndote daño**_

 _ **Pero sabes que no es nada como el que tu causaste**_

 _ **Crack**_

 _ **Tu corazón se rompe.**_

 _ **Tú mascara de indiferencia también**_

 _ **Y te permites por primera vez mandar a todas las reglas al diablo.**_

 _ **Te permites llorar, maldecir y por primera vez parecer vulnerable**_

 _ **Y segur gritando.**_

 _ **Gritando que la amas**_

 _ **Y que te duele**_

 _ **Que nunca lo dijiste**_

 _ **Porque eres un shinobi**_

 _ **Y los shinobis no tienen sentimientos**_

 _ **Los shinobis no muestran sentimientos**_

 _ **Pero sigues recordando sus ojos**_

 _ **Sus sonrisas**_

 _ **Las tardes frente al lago**_

 _ **El leve cosquilleo que provocaba el agua bajo tus pies descalzos.**_

 _ **Observándola**_

 _ **El hermoso brillo de su cabello y ojos con el sol del atardecer reflejándose en ellos**_

 _ **Como sus sonrisas eran solo dirigidas hacia ti**_

 _ **Con un pequeño sonrojo apartas la mirada**_

 _ **Pero no evitas sonreír también**_

 _ **Porque siempre supiste que fue correspondido**_

 _ **Sientes una opresión en el pecho que te saca el aire.**_

 _ **Pero recuerdas que eres un shinobi.**_

 _ **Los shinobis no muestran sentimientos.**_

 _ **Los shinobis cumplen las reglas**_

 _ **Los shinobis no beben**_

 _ **Los shinobis no se refugian en mujeres**_

 _ **Los shinobis no son ambiciosos con el dinero**_

 _ **Y tu**_

 _ **Eres un shinobi**_

 _ **Uno que hace tiempo portaba una bandana**_

 _ **Una aldea que te odia**_

 _ **Una aldea que tu protegiste**_

 _ **Una aldea que tu ayudaste**_

 _ **Una aldea en la que pusiste tus pobres esperanzas**_

 _ **Una aldea que las rompió.**_

 _ **Pero..**_

 _ **Una aldea por la cual te sacrificaste**_

 _ **Tus ónix miran el cielo**_

 _ **Antes de cerrarse**_

 _ **Sabes que dolor que sientes es demasiado**_

 _ **Que estas en tus últimos minutos**_

 _ **Y por primera vez en años sonries**_

 _ **Sonries y te alegras de que todo…**_

 _ **Acabo**_

 _ **Tu sufrimiento se acabo**_

 _ **Que los volveras a ver**_

 _ **Y por fin estar en paz**_

 _ **Que no hay mejor honor que haber cumplido con tu misión**_

 _ **Porque recuerdas que eres un shinobi**_

 _ **Un shinobi de la hoja**_

 _ **Con la voluntad de fuego ardiendo sobre ti**_

 _ **Una voluntad que poco a poco se apaga**_

 _ **En este mundo**_

 _ **Tu vida se esta yendo de tus manos**_

 _ **Sabes que todo acabo**_

 _ **Y que fuiste asesinado por tu hermano menor**_

 _ **Y te alegras de que se haya vuelto tan fuerte**_

 _ **Que aun siga vivo**_

 _ **Aun sientes el tacto de la frente de tu hermano en tus dedos**_

 _ **Un leve cosquilleo**_

 _ **Y sonries como un idiota**_

 _ **Porque le dijiste porfin lo que sentías**_

 _ **No te intereso las reglas shinobi**_

 _ **Porfin no te lo guardaste**_

 _ **Porque tu mejor que nadie sabes**_

 _ **Que ese**_

 _ **Fue mi último suspiro**_

 _ **Sabes que no habrá una próxima vez**_

 _ **Mi último**_

 _ **Te quiero…**_

 _ **Y por eso recuerda Sasuke…**_

 _ **Eres un shinobi**_

 _ **Pero también un Uchiha**_

 _ **Y un**_

 _ **Humano**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke_

 _Nunca te pedi que fueras mejor shinobi que yo_

 _Si no, que seas mejor persona_

 _No abra una próxima vez y lo sabes_

 _Te miro a los ojos_

 _Solo unos segundos_

 _En solo unos segundos_

 _Te mostre toda una vida_

 _En aquello que llamamos nosotros ilusión_

 _Pero no podría ser mas real_

 _Son mis recuerdos_

 _Pensamientos_

 _Sobretodo_

 _Acciones_

 _Lo primero que ves te deja atonito._

 _Cuerpos hasta donde alcanza la vista_

 _El odio impregnado en cada mirada vacia_

 _Rojo_

 _Sangre_

 _Gotas de sangre caen del kunai que tengo en la mano_

 _Guerra_

 _Una palabra que un niño de cuatro años no debería tener en cuenta_

 _Sientes algo húmedo caer por tu mejilla_

 _Estas llorando_

 _Miras con la mayor nitidez_

 _Tus ojos ya no son negros_

 _Son rojos con dos tomoes_

 _Los ojos del sentimiento_

 _Sabes que has matado_

 _Los has matado_

 _Has matado personas_

 _A solo tus cuatro años ya eres un asesino_

 _Todo por sobrevivir_

 _En un lugar donde no deverias estar_

 _La ley del mas fuerte_

 _Pero te consideras débil_

 _Porque estas llorando_

 _Y un shinobi no muestra sentimientos_

 _Pero lo haces_

 _Estas traumado_

 _Ya no le encuentras sentido a esta vida_

 _Pero no la odias_

 _Te sientes obligado a seguir con ella pese a lo que viviste_

 _Un shinobi tiene que ser fuerte,_

 _Pero en ese momento donde estas agotado_

 _Solo_

 _Y Te preguntas_

 _Si realmente quieres ser un shinobi_

 _Realemnte quieres matar_

 _Pero llegas a una conlcusion_

 _Comprendes que este es el precio de la paz_

 _Que los niños tengan una bonita infancia_

 _La que tu no tuviste_

 _Que los aldeanos sonrían y siempre habran sus mercaderías_

 _Que tu no disfrutaste_

 _Que ellos tengan una sonrisa_

 _Pese a que la tuya desaparezca_

 _Con la mirada decidida_

 _Te das cuenta_

 _De que el sacrificio es el precio de la paz_

 _Y tu quieres la paz_

 _En un mundo donde matar es tan natural como respirar_

 _Donde torturar es como caminar_

 _Y odiar es como hablar_

 _Miras el vacio_

 _Sobreviviste_

 _Eres abrazado por tu madre_

 _Felicitado por tu padre_

 _Pero no los escuchas_

 _En tu cabeza aun se reproducen los gritos de dolor de la guerra que viviste_

 _Los ojos llenos de odio de quienes mataste_

 _Odio dirigido hacia ti_

 _Odio que te tendrán sus familias_

 _Y lo aceptas_

 _Porque sabes que lo mereces_

 _Y no puedes evitar odiarte_

 _Ati mismo por_

 _Cumplir_

 _Con la misión_

 _Pero sabes_

 _Que todo eso fue_

 _Por el bien de la aldea…_


	3. sangre

Sangre

sangre.

eso era en lo unico que podia permitir eni cabeza.

sollozos desagarradores salen de la garganta de un niño de 9 años.

hast que me entere que era mi propia voz la que hacia ese sonido.

Mi equipo manchado de ese tinte rojo como mis ojos.

Pero eso no es todo.

Yo era quien debía morir.

Solo.

Yo

Nadie mas.

Era mi maldita culpa.

Ellos eran quienes debían cumplir sus sueños.

Quienes debían llorar.

Quienes deberían estar vivos

No yo.

El cuerpo de mi compañero respirando a duras penas.

"ya lo veras, algún dia seré mas fuerte que tu"

Ya lo eres.amigo...

Quizá siempre lo fuiste

Eres fuerte porque saltaste sin dudar.

Porque pudiste con el enemigo.

Pero...

Por un precio muy alto.

Tu propia vida.

Me protegiste, te sacrificaste por mi.

Peleaste una guerra que quizá desde un principio ya estaba perdida.

Lo sabias

Pero igual lo hiciste.

" eso es un equipo no?"tus palabras invaden mi cabeza.

Lagrimas caen sobre su ahora pálido rostro.

mis lagrimas

Yo debía estar asi.

Yo debería estar con esos kunais incrustados en el cuerpo.

No mi compañero

No mi amigo

Ni mi equipo.

De nuevo ese sentimiento

Impotencia

Y

Dolor.

¿De que mierda servían todos esos reconocimientos de prodigio si no podía salvar a sus compañeros?

¿De que servía ser el mas rápido.

Si nunca llegaba a tiempo?

¿De que servía ser el mas fuerte.

Si ante el peligro era un débil?

¿De que servía ser el mejor de un equipo.

Del que solo quedaban cenizas?

Un error de calculo.

Eso fue lo que paso.

Y dios,sasuke. vive y valora lo que tienes.

Aun hay personas que tienen fe en ti.

Que en medio de tu oscuridad.

De tu miedo…

Te buscaran. Te golpearan. Reiran y viviran juntos.

Que confian en la poca humanidad que te queda.

Y con quienes te sentiras un ser humano de verdad.

Alguien que por fin..

Vive…

Pero nunca llegue a pensar que un error .

Costara tanto.

Soy un humano.

Cometo errores

Pero ese.

ESE

Uno de muchos

Del cual hubiera querido

Olvidar.

Porque es uno.

De los miles

Que nunca me perdonare.

y despues... ver a quien me dioa la vida de vierta forma con orgullo en sus ojos.

solo me daba asco y frustracion.

"estoy orgulloso de que hayas obtenido el sharingan a los 9 años. despues de todo eres mi hijo"

gente murio para tener estos ojos.

"debes entrenarlos y demostrarle al mundo nuestra fortaleza como uchihas"

mi compañero se sacrifico enfrente mio. murio delante mio y no pude hacer nada.

"eres mi orgullo itachi. tienes poder en tus ojos"

el mismo poder que me quebro poco a poco.que ha podrido el orgullo hacia el clan.

porque. ahi fue como le perdi total y honesto respesto a quien alguna vez fue nuestro padre.

porque ahora solo es duda.

duda... porque en este mundo el poder es tan retorcido que me enferma tenerlo. que lo que todos buscamos sea lo que nos rompe.

Por eso sasuke

Tal ves sea tarde

Tal vez sea estupido.

Pero te dire

No me perdones

Odiame

Odiame

No pares de hacerlo

Matame.

Venga a tu clan

Y enmienda tus errores.

Mis errores.

Soy un humano después de todo.

Cometo errores.

Y este es uno

De los miles que hice

Y nunca perdonare.

y talvez. porque estaba en mis momentos agonizantes te dije. te pedi que me concedieras tu perdon.

pero ambos sabemos que no me lo merezco.

soy un idiota que nunca vio mas alla del punto oscuro.

Y por mas inteligente que fuera... no servia de nada si no salia a vivirlo por mi mismo. tener la valentia de enfretar la realidad como lo hicieron todos.

sacrificando sus vidas en el proceso.

dando. entregando con el corazon todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero fui egoista y los arrastre a mi pozo.

tu no merecias esto. pero mi amor por ti fue tan grande que no pude evitar.

y me siento orgulloso de que ahora seas tan fuerte. los motivos me destruyen.

pero lo acepto. porque ese el destino que escogi.

sasuke vive tu jodida vida. por el clan. por tu equipo. por tus amigos.

por mi...

vive esa paz que tanto hemos anhelado todos los de esta oscuridad.

no eres el unico. todos somos pequeños ante nuestros miedos. somos manipulables por aquella oscuridad dentro de nuestros corazones.

porque todos guardan lagrimas detras sonrisas.

gritos detras de miradas.

y dolor... en el fondo de su alma.

y tu tambien lo haces. yo soy los demonios de bajo de tu cama

sasuke... no dudes y matame. buscame y hazme sentir todo tu dolor fisico.

llevame a tus ilusiones. sacame lo ojos y torturame. dame todo tu odio.

desahogate en mi. matame.

no dudes

levanta el kunai e incrustalo en mi corazon.

que no lata mas.

para que el tuyo...

no se rompa una vez mas.

humano...en memoria de itachi uchihaok...solo dire una cosa.itachi uchiha es uno de los personajes mas profundos. dolorosos y de cuerta manera hermosos que he visto en el mumdo del anime.y lo amo.y me dolio. llore por todo lo que paso. lo vivi y senti como si fuera mio..y como dedicatoria decidi hacerle este fic. y talvez para tambien sacar y desahogar mis tormentos. los plasme como suyos.este no fue en busca de reciews o algo asi. de hecho escribir asi por asi... es hermoso.y a sasuke... feliz cumple retrasado...adelantado ya ni se :vpero solo dire que les tengo una especie de afecto a los uchiha. porque su amor tan retorcido y apasionado me parece... hermoso.si desean dejar su opinion bienvenida sea.solo porfavor... sean respetuosos que esto es algo que he disfrutado escribir.aqui se hallan mis sentimientos.un abrazo.lucia.mas conocida junto a otras personas como shasha chan.pd:lo subi desde mi celular. enserio lamento si hay fallas o no se entienden algunas partes. avisenme para poder mejorarlo.gracias!!


End file.
